Another Day
by Helga's Locket
Summary: Dr. Bliss returns to PS118 and finds a new subject for session in Mr. Simmons's class. Hmm...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:I'd like to thank Yardbird_9, who inspired me to write this. He offered me support and suggestions so, thanks.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! If I did, Brainy would have his own episode by now, Arnold would still daydream, and Valentines Day would be AFTER Thanksgiving. ANYWAY, onto the story!   
  
Another Day   
Chapter One   
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!   
I slam the alarm clock off of the desk, irritated. What an obnoxious invention.   
I put on my glasses and adjusted my eyes to the light.   
Grudgingly, I get up, careful not to trip over the piles of dirty clothes and who knows what else. I doubt most of the clothes were even mine. I can't stand my room. It's so appalling. Mom tries to get me to clean it up, but it's just not worth my time.   
I know sanitation won't last long here.   
Before getting dressed, I eyed the framed photo of my parents and me hanging on the wall. Slowly, I reach for it and pull it towards me, taking a closer look.   
The picture had been taken a month ago. We couldn't afford to get it professionally taken, so we paid some bum on the street to take it. We were fortunate that this time he didn't run off with our camera, not to mention our money. I think my parents trust people too much.   
Angry now, I placed the picture back on the nail it had been hanging on. Angry, I am always angry. I don't know why, but it's like things get to me so easily. What was I angry about this time? I don't really know.   
Wait, yes I do. I'm angry at THEM. All those rich people, my peers, fellow citizens…all of them. They don't know how well off they are.   
THEY can afford to get their hair professionally cut. My father has to cut my hair with a bowl. Is that fair? I don't think so.   
Okay, so I'm a geek. So what if I don't have the best hygiene in the world? I'm a kid, I'm allowed to be a little lazy now and then, right? Wrong.   
I remember when I was younger, how they all used to tease me. Everyone, laughing at me… I couldn't take it. I totally flipped out and the next thing I knew, I was known as the crazy kid. Well, that's alright I suppose. Better than being known as the geek in the corner who has to wear the same clothes everyday.   
I don't have much to wear. I have maybe five shirts, and three pairs of shorts. Most of which I've been wearing for the past three years. Sometimes there's nothing clean to wear so I am forced to wear the same thing two days in a row.   
I don't talk to my parents about it. I don't want them to be worried or to feel bad. It's not really their fault that we're poor. Dad's job doesn't pay well, and Mom is going to have to get a job now just so that we can afford to pay the bills.   
I don't want my mom to work. She's got a bad back and I'm afraid she'll hurt herself somehow. Maybe I'm just being irrational, but I don't know what else to think. It's hard for her just doing housework. And where is she going to get a job, anyway?   
Who would hire her?   
I shook my head, trying to get the gruesome images out of my head. Why did I have to worry so much? I'm only nine years old! I shouldn't be worrying about these things!   
I headed to my closet, cautious of the disaster on the floor.   
"Hm, I wonder what I should wear today," I mumbled aloud to myself, surveying the empty closet.   
I sighed and scanned the floor for clothes. I found a pair of shorts I'd worn the day before and an old shirt and put them on. Aggravated now, I opened my drawers to discover that I was out of clean socks.   
"ERRRRRRR!" I growled, careful to be quiet about it so my parents wouldn't hear.   
I slammed the drawers closed and sat in the middle of my room and cried. The fact is, I have to go through this every day. No wonder I never have time to take a shower in the morning.   
So once again I searched the floor for an old pair of socks and found two that didn't even match. But I didn't care; I don't have time to care.   
I glanced at my alarm clock. Why did I have an alarm clock when I only had three pairs of shorts? It made no sense. Especially because I despised my alarm clock.   
The numbers flashed "7:30" in big, bold letters. Great. Now I'm going to be late for the bus. I'll have to walk to school, and chances are, I'll be late because I don't live close enough to make it on time walking.   
I stood in front of the mirror and combed my ratty black hair. I grinned, a phony, evil grin to start the day. As long as I wore the mask of insanity they wouldn't make fun of me. Just fear me.   
Better to be feared than rejected, right? I think so. Having had the benefit of both experiences, I'd say my opinion on the matter should count for something. Then again, I'm just a poor city boy, a geek, the crazy kid. What do I know?   
After a bathroom break and brushing my teeth, I ran out of the house without so much as a goodbye to my mother. I would have to apologize later.   
I've come to the obvious conclusion that my life sucks.   
  
Author's Note: Next chapter should have more dialogue. r&r please!


	2. Me, myself, and him

Chapter Two   
Okay, so the first part of my day went horribly, but what's to say about the rest? After all, I still had Rhonda to look forward to.   
Ah, Rhonda. Rhonda is the rich, popular, somewhat snotty girl that sits in front of me. At least, that's what she is to everyone else, and maybe even to herself. But I know that deep down, she's more than that.   
Rhonda is beautiful. She has short, black hair and lovely brown eyes. Rhonda wears "all the latest" brands, but I don't notice. Most of the time, she doesn't even notice I exist, but on rare occasions she'll actually insult me!   
But I don't like Rhonda. Girls are gross, and I wouldn't be caught DEAD kissing a girl. Why would I like Rhonda? I mean, she's everything I hate in a person: rich, popular, and conceited.   
Of course I don't like her. That's crazy talk.   
"I have gum in my pants! Want some?" I offered generously, pulling one out and handing it out to her, waiting for her to accept it.   
Rhonda's eyebrows furrowed and she held her hands out, motioning me away and pushing the gum back toward me.   
"Uh…no thanks, Curly," she said, somewhat disturbed.   
What was she so upset about? I looked at the gum in confusion, shrugged, and threw a piece in my mouth. After a moment of chewing I decided nothing was wrong and Rhonda just must not like gum.   
"Class, I have a special announcement! It seems as though the school therapist, Dr. Bliss, has decided to pay us another visit. Please, don't be intimidated by her presence; act as you normally do. Okay! Now we'll start our lesson on the Aztecs! Please open your books to page 374 and we'll begin," Simmons announced.   
I glanced at the newcomer in contempt, deeply dissatisfied with the circumstances. A shrink? We're kids, we don't need shrinks!   
I noticed that Dr. Bliss had locked eyes with another student for a moment, but quickly averted them so as to not be suspected. I turned to see who the kid was and spotted Helga throwing yet another spit wad at Arnold. If Helga was actually getting sessions with this psychologist, it really wasn't helping any.   
Simmons received a group groan in response before everyone brought out their text books. I looked around the room and raised my hand.   
"Uh, yes, Curly?" Simmons inquired of me.   
I dropped my hand and stood up to speak.   
"I ate my history book," I announced, receiving a dead silence and an array of eyes fixated on me.   
What was their problem? Oh, yes, now I remembered. I'd just preached my insanity.   
"That's…nice, Curly. Please sit down," Simmons replied, apparently bothered by my outburst.   
Why did I do that just now? It made no sense. Did I want to be humiliated?   
Wait, no. That's why I started doing this in the first place, wasn't it?   
"Not the only reason why, Curly," a voice came out of nowhere.   
"Quiet, Thaddeous!" I shouted at my nemesis.   
"You think you can get rid of me that easy? You know better than that, Curly. I'm a part of you. I am you. You can't get rid of me."   
I plugged my ears and fell to my knees on the floor, my eyes closed tightly in my effort to block out the sound of my adversary's taunting me.   
"I control you. I own you. You are my puppet, my toy. Look at you, at everything you've done! All at my command, with no understanding of how or why," my rival mused.   
"Shut up!" I screamed, thrashing at the air insanely.   
"Look around you! They're all staring at you! Do you really want them to see you like this? They know you're insane, but do they know the depths of your insanity?" he remarked disdainfully.   
I opened my eyes to find exactly as I'd been advised I would. I'd definitely caught Dr. Bliss's attention now. Great.   
I saw the shrink lean over and whisper something to Simmons, all the while eyeing me in concern. I sighed and took a seat again, acting as though nothing had happened. Maybe if I pretended it didn't happen, they'd all think it was just in their heads…   
Yeah, right.   
"Uh…Curly, are you okay?" Arnold asked kindly.   
Oh, yes, Arnold. Just a nice, good guy. One of the few left in the world. A trustworthy guy, I could count on him for help if necessary.   
Of course this time I really didn't want his help. I'd just totally flipped out in front of everyone. What was I thinking?   
"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" I hissed. I buried my head in my hands and sighed in frustration. "I'm…fine," I muttered, losing strength to withhold my cover any longer.   
I'm sure a lot of people wonder what it's like to be insane. Of course none of them would dare to ask. That is exactly how I like it.   
If the question were to be arised, though, I would deny their accusation completely.   
"I'm not crazy, I'm angry!"   
I've been telling myself that for years, and I'd probably tell anyone else that if asked. But I know I'm just kidding myself. I know that it's not just anger anymore. That over the years I've grown so accustomed to the mask of insanity that I couldn't take it off.   
Did they know? Did the others see it? The pain, the anguish, this secret that I hide? Well, actually, it's really not that much of a secret. They already suspect. But they don't know, oh no, they don't realize just how bad it is.   
Out of the corner of my eye I scrutinized Dr. Bliss. What were her intentions?   
It appeared as though I would soon find out.   
  
Author's Note: Okay, there's chapter 2! I'm working towards the plot now. I imagine the next chapter will be on Curly's visit with Dr. Bliss, because I think it's pretty obvious that he'll be having one. Anyway, r&r!


End file.
